Let's Go Public! revised!
by Wynora
Summary: Revamp story! After being home schooled for years, 17 year old ChiChi is forced to attend her senior year of Highschool on a public school. Setting one foot in the building has already changed her world upside down, 1 day down 364 to go... GCC/VB/K18 R&R!
1. Chapter 1

What's this? Once again, an old story getting a complete and total revamp? People have been asking me none stop about whenever I would ever start updating my old story, "Let's Go Public!". Looking at the old story, I can't help but cringe. I found the many grammar errors, plot errors and could notice through the final chapters that the story was starting to bleed.

Never in a million years I am going to update that story again.

But, I got so many requests, through reviews as well as through private messages from fans of that story begging me to finish it. One of the people who have asked me several times to update the story is: Dbz looooover. After I received this person's review/private messages I finally reconsidered.

And came with a new plot, same characters, somewhat same idea's. Just a whole lot more story building, humour, romance and drama in the mix. Oh, did I mention that I am giving the genre 'action/adventure' a go? Yep, this is new, this one is beta'd, this one will hopefully satisfy the other fans just as much!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ, or its characters.

**Special thanks: ** Goes to Magicpotion, thank you love for beta reading this story!

**Chapter 1: **

If there was one thing the young teen named Goku liked, it was the peaceful setting of the forest surrounding Mount Paotsu. With one step into the lush wilderness Goku felt as if the entire world disappeared behind him. All that mattered to him was that he could forget about everything and not have a care in the world.

Animals scurried about, minding their own business. Sturdy trees with wide branches hung in the air, Birds flew about, singing their peaceful songs that no one in their right mind could find disturbing. Even without the presence of the sun, the bright colours of the forest never seemed to disappear.

It was a far cry from the city he lived in. If he placed one foot in to the city all he could smell was the smog and smoke which covered the entire city, all he could hear was cars zooming by, honking out loud to anyone who stood in their way. The city was filled with people always rushing about, minding their own business in such a way that all they could see was their own existence, never bothering to look up, never bothering to turn around and they always seemed to be aimlessly chatting about things that seemed meaningless to Goku's ears.

So there he stood, in the middle of that quiet forest. A wide smile covered his face; with his eyes closed he let the soft breeze tickle his senses. This is where he belonged; this is where he always wanted to be.

"Mister Son?" A small faraway voice said, but Goku ignored it believing he was the only person in the forest.

"Mister Son?" a loud voice yelled so loud this time it caused Goku to jump up and fall with a loud thud on his backside. Suddenly the forest around him disappeared and he was immediately transported back to a musky old classroom filled with his now sniggering classmates. His eyes landing on an old pair of shoes, belonging to that one teacher, he would never want to see in the forest.

"Damn." He muttered, not bothering to respond to the impatient glare coming from Mrs. Kiaro. The class erupted in to a loud roar of laughter.

"Glad you could come back and join us in the land of the living, Mr. Son." The teacher spoke as the laughter slowly died.

"Yes, I'm sure we're all thrilled." He replied as he got back on his feet, took his chair and sat on it again.

"You can report yourself to the principal's office after class Mr. Son, in the meantime, for the remainder of this class's time, try to stay awake!" Mrs. Kiaro, spoke as she returned to the chalkboard.

Mrs Kiaro's pale gray hair tied up in a tight bum, a yellow blouse tucked neatly into her muddy brown skirt she perfectly represented every teacher of this high school. Boring and highly annoying.

Goku smiled sheepishly. In front of him he saw the blue hair belonging to his lifetime friend Bulma Briefs. Her back was turned on him, but by the looks of her shoulders going up and down she was trying hard not to laugh out loud. Her best friend Juuhachi-gou sat next to her, her long blonde hair moved from side to side as she shook her head.

Ah yes, that's right, now Goku fully remembered that in the upcoming weeks, no, months he wouldn't spending time in the forest. Nope, he would be at school, sitting at school desks for hours on end.

The senior year of High School had just begun. And Goku was delighted.

A pair of large brown eyes stared up at the insanely large building that stood in front of her. With her school books pressed tightly against her chest a nervous girl named ChiChi couldn't help but gawk at the building.

Lots of noises of people laughing, screaming and talking at absurdly high volume levels came right from behind those large wooden doors all belonging to teens, which were all the same age as she was.

And she did not know a single one of those teens.

She gulped; her feet were frozen to the ground, refusing to move another inch.

Her heart thumped against her ribcage, the palms of her hands were sweaty and she briefly wondered if there was a place she could quickly change into a fresh pair of clothes. For the ones she was wearing at the moment seemed to be soaked with cold sweat.

Chichi had no choice though; the uniform she wore only came in two pairs. One she wore at the moment, the other one was still in its plastic bag at home.

She couldn't believe she was actually standing there, starring at the building, dreading the moment she actually had to enter it. For all the things she imagined her life would bring her after the summer months, this was one she never even thought of.

All of her life, ChiChi had never been in a place that was so crowded with people. Let alone with people all around the same age as her. She grew up in a small town right outside Satan City. She knew every soul who lived in that town and had always dreaded to go to the city.

Her father had always kept a weary, cautious lookout for his only daughter. Had kept her within the safe walls of the village and this had never been a problem in ChiChi's eyes. Also, he always had been very adamant about Chichi being home schooled and never even spoke about having ChiChi go in to the city doing Kami knows what.

So to say the least that Chichi was unpleasantly surprised when her father suddenly seemed to change his mind about her being home schooled- was definitely an understatement. Yes, her father had abruptly changed his mind and told her she was going to finish her last year of school on the notorious Orange Star high school in the middle of Satan City. Whether she liked it or not.

She was furious, to say the least.

"You what?" she yelled at her father on the day he broke the news to her. She didn't pause for a second and grabbed the very first thing she could reach and threw it straight towards her father's head.

Due to her father's enormous size, it wasn't that hard to hit her father with anything. With her aim the vase flew right against his chest and bounced off, smashing on the floor below his feet.

"Now ChiChi," her father, Ox Mao, held up his hands in a pathetic attempt to calm his furious daughter down.

"I have been thinking about this long and hard and-" he saw the second vase was heading in his direction and quickly jumped aside. The vase crashed against the wall behind him, "ChiChi!" he yelled, "Put that plate down, it's an antique!" he yelled.

But he was too late; he felt the back draft of the plate zooming by his head as it too crashed against the wall.

"ChiChi!" his loud voice echoed through their home, "Stop throwing things and listen to me!"

"Why?" cried his teenage daughter as she was looking for the next valuable thing she could toss at her father's large form. "How could you just make this decision without even bothering to discuss this with me?" she cried again.

"Because I have been an idiot for all these years!" he yelled back.

"Ha! That's an understatement papa!" ChiChi yelled.

"Honey, please, listen to me and stop before you tear the entire house down!" the giant yelled and quickly continued, "I have made my share of mistakes, with everything in my life right now. I have come to the realization that I have not only ruined my own life. But I am about to ruin yours. I cannot let this happen."

ChiChi stopped and blinked, she was still furious but his last words hit her like a ton of bricks and caused her to pause.

"Ruin my life?" she repeated.

"After your moth-…" he swallowed hard, "I can't always stay angry with the world. I can't continue shutting other people out of my life and I refuse to let you waste away behind these walls. You need to see more of the world, get to know other people. Have friends! And…and, go to parties or something. Or… I don't know …Just to not always be studying, or always go sparring with your old man. You should have more in your life then just this house… and…me."

ChiChi felt herself calm down. The look on her father's face softened her heart.

"You think that once I go to high school I'll be leading a better life?" she asked him.

Her father nodded.

"But papa," she spoke, "I like my life. I don't like the city or the people that live in it."

"Please, it would make your father happy to see you do more with your life then what you are doing right now. How can we even say we hate the city? We've never been in it long enough to see what's there to hate or like." Her father's voice was soft, his dark eyes pleading with her.

There was a long silence after he spoke, ChiChi could feel her heart getting heavier the longer she looked at her father's pleading face, "If it makes you happy…" she spoke. Deciding that if it would make her father happier, it would be worth the sacrifice.

Besides, she thought at that moment, what's the worst that could happen?

Those words echoed through her head as she still stood there, in current time, starring at the building. More than a hundred other teens must have passed her, as she stood there lost in her trail of memories.

What was the worst thing that could happen?

Another kid flew past her, he pulled the heavy door open and revealed exactly what was behind it. The corridor was crowded with hundreds of other teens, all yelling or screaming. Guys bumping up against each other, some girls giggled as their shoulders leaned against the lockers. The place looked like a giant anthill, it was over crowded, teens scurried about, ready to crawl right over the ones that stood in the way. The weak were pushed in the back, as the big sturdy ones made sure they stood in the centre, the pretty feminine ones right by their sides.

She swallowed hard as the door went shut in front of her.

What was the worst thing that could happen? She kept asking herself. Well;... she could drown in there. She could quite literally loose all the air in her lungs, die of suffocation and drop dead on the floor. No one would notice, since all were too busy screaming their own set of lungs out. Chichi knew for certain that there was a huge possibility that she wouldn't come out of that building alive.

But she had to enter. She had been standing outside for far too long, she didn't have any other options. Today was the first day of high school and she had to attend everyday for the remainder of the year. It was her father's wish, it was for her own good (though she highly doubted the last part), and it was what had to be done.

Better get it over with she told herself, Chichi took a deep breath and grabbed the door handle. With a strong pull she opened the door. The muffled loud noise was now as clear as day. She gulped again and moved her body into the corridor. As soon as she let go of the door handle, the wooden door slammed shut behind her. The loud bang made her cringe but she was quick to notice that no one else even bothered to look up.

"You can do this…" she whispered and gathered up all of her courage. She moved through the crowd and forced her eyes to search for the principal's office, she was told she had to report there first in order to get her class schedule.

She bumped up against a few kids as she searched for the principal's office; she looked up and noticed signs hanging on the ceiling. One sign read, "Principal's office" and pointed to the left. She turned the corner, bumped up against another teen that nearly threw her off of her feet; obviously he hardly noticed the tiny dark haired thing was actually a girl.

Frowning a little she continued and finally stood in front of the door that would lead to the office. She raised her hand and intended to knock gently. However, the door flew open and out came a large figure that nearly ran her over.

"Whoa, sorry about that!" a male voice spoke as strong hands reached for her shoulders and steadied her, "Didn't see you there."

Chichi looked up and gaped at the young male teen that stood in front of her. He must have been twice her size, broad shoulders, and the strangest hairdo she had ever seen but with a lovely face that would warm any snow queen's heart.

She felt her knees grow weak and a heat reaching her cheeks.

"I don't think I have ever seen you around?" the teen continued wearing the same delicious smile. "You new here?"

She dumbly nodded.

"Oh! What's your name?" he asked.

"Ch-Chichi…" her voice cracked a bit.

"Hi Chichi! I'm Goku… and welcome to hell!" he said with a grin, stepped aside and walked away.

She was speechless, her cheeks wore a shade that was starting to burn, but she didn't care. For she had just seen a guy that could have walked straight out of a high school drama flick, completely flawless and absolutely breathtaking.

Maybe high school wouldn't be that bad after all. For the first time in weeks, ChiChi smiled.

**Now don't be shy! Leave me a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I know! Some people are disappointed over the fact that I dropped the old version and began writing a new one. The rest of the people who took the time to read both stories are now hugely disappointed over the fact that it took me _this_ long to start with the next update.

I am sorry. I won't bring up excuses as to why I did not update sooner. Just know that I do not wish to abandon this part of the interweb and stop doing what I love. Keep on writing these stories about Goku and ChiChi. It's a promise I have made before and is a promise I bound to keep for the rest of my life.

Just so you know, heh.

As for the story? I hope that I can prove in this story exactly why I chose to rewrite the story. Mostly because in the old one, Goku was so out of character it damn well nearly broke my heart. There was not a trace left of the lovable hero that we all know. And I hate doing that! What's the point of writing a fan-fiction about your favourite characters if all you set out to use of them is their names and looks?

Oh and I am sorry, but this chapter wasn't proof read by any beta's. Sorry!

Well, don't let me stop you from reading further. Read and enjoy! And don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DB/Z or its characters! 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

With one final loud ring the school announced that the lunch hour had finally arrived. Within minutes the class rooms drifted empty while the corridors were drowning in the sea of students racing each other to reach the cafeteria on time.

ChiChi felt as if she was dragged with the entire flood of people. She didn't want to know what happened if she decided to turn around and head into the opposite direction. Would people actually push her aside and walk all over her?

She was relieved when the racing crowd seemed to come to a hold as soon as they had walked through the open door that belonged to the cafeteria. ChiChi looked about with wide eyes. The smell of cooked meals reaching her nostrils, looking to her right she noticed the long line of students holding up a plate.

A girl tapped her shoulder and motioned to the line of students, ChiChi recognized the tiny blonde girl as Keiro. The girl smiled politely as she pushed back the thick glasses on her nose. "You just have to join in the line to get your lunch." The girl spoke and directed ChiChi to the long line of students leading up to what seemed to look like a buffet.

"Good thing that not the entire school goes to lunch at the same hour. If that were the case, we'd be waiting for our lunch for weeks!" the girl laughed so loud, snorts similar to pig noises pitched through her hiccups of laughter.

ChiChi smiled uneasy and joined Keiro as they slowly moved forward. The thought of more students bunched up in the entire building made her feel really uncomfortable.

The noise coming from the cafeteria was starting to work on ChiChi's nerves, more than once in that morning did ChiChi wonder why everyone had to be so _loud_ while talking to one and other. It was as if one student wanted to overrule the other over and over again with their voices.

To make matter even worse, if the volume of the male voices didn't do the trick they made sure that their physical strength would. She couldn't even begin to count on one hand how many times she had to jump back or duck from the flying bodies and limbs.

It was crazy and ChiChi was longing for the day to end. In her mind she was already trying to figure out how she could best persuade her father into letting her stay home and learn from the private tutors for the remainder of this school year.

She heard another snort on her right and noticed that Keiro was trying to tell her something, something funny she supposed.

"I am sorry, did you say something?" ChiChi asked, somewhat happy for the distraction.

"This school must look like a jungle to you, doesn't it?" the girl repeated her question as she took a step further up the lunch line.

ChiChi wanted to agree, but only shrugged her shoulders.

Keiro had taken a very deep interest into ChiChi's past life. They met in the principal's office that same morning and Keiro was introduced to ChiChi as her 'buddy' for the rest of the month. Sure enough Keiro did not leave her side. Every silent minute they had together was spent with Keiro asking tons of questions about ChiChi's background.

Apparently, the fact that some people on this planet still got home schooled was a rarity on itself.

"Don't worry," Keiro continued, "You'll get used to it. I bet that at the end of this week, you'll know exactly where to walk, how to walk without getting yourself hurt or end up going deaf."

"I hope you're right..." ChiChi mumbled.

Once they finally got their food they set off to find a table to sit at. Keiro led the way through the cafeteria and ChiChi quickly followed her, feeling as if every pair of eyes landed on her petite frame.

Once seated at a table they placed their trays down and slowly began to eat. Keiro started to chat, throwing about nearly every story one could think of about their school. But ChiChi hardly heard it. The noise in the background nearly drowned the other girl's voice.

"If there's one thing you need to know about surviving this year-" ChiChi managed to catch these words from the blonde sitting across from her, "is that you should know the groups."

"Groups?" ChiChi repeated.

Keiro nodded, her head motioning to the centre of the cafeteria. "That's where the youngsters sit at. They're a year below ours, you won't have to deal all that much with them."

ChiChi leaned forward, pushing her hot bowl of soup along just so she could hear Keiro properly.

"The dark corner on your right is where the, what I like to call, the loners are." ChiChi's eyes went to the dark corner and saw a group of students sitting there, why they were called loners were beyond her. But she did notice that they seemed to be keeping a trend in their looks, with their dark hair and heavy looking boots. Their school uniforms were hanging loosely on their bodies, as if every single of one them were too skinny to fit in them.

"They're actually nice people you know, nothing wrong with them if you ask me. They just like to stay out of the crowd as much as they can. Guess they don't like the noise either." Keiro snorted again and ChiChi turned to look at her face and follow her eyes through the room.

"Other groups are the sports athletes," she giggled, "They've got the muscles and looks, but other than that, there's not much to look at."

ChiChi only nodded as she brought a spoon filled with soup to her lips, blowing gently.

"There are more groups, but they're pretty normal." Keiro continued yet again in between taking a bite of her sandwich.

Thinking that that was the last bit of the introductions, ChiChi took a sip from her soup and directed her attention to her lunch.

"And-" Keiro interrupted, "There's one group everybody knows. Up from their names to their exact date of birth, shoe size and licence plates." She sighed and pointed to ChiChi's the left corner of the cafeteria. Finding the table Keiro was pointing at. A table which was surrounded by cheerful people gleaming in the bright light of the large window that stood on the side.

The sun shining brightly on just their table, leaving their faces in the faint shadows.

As she looked at every single one of the student who sat at the table, ChiChi's eyes suddenly widened. There sat the guy who practically ran her over earlier that morning. The one who knocked the air straight out of her lungs not by knocking her over, but by simply placing his hands on her shoulders and smiling down AT her with that delicious smile of his.

"Goku..." she spoke and Keiro laughed hard, snorting in between.

"See? Even you already know one of them and you've only been here for a few hours." Keiro giggled more as she tried to hold back the snorting coming from her nose.

ChiChi couldn't stop herself from keeping her eyes on the table. How she even had managed to forget that smile of his in the past few hours was beyond her. But the moment her eyes landed on him again, she felt the exact same way as she did during their first encounter.

"Yes Goku... he's got quite a few fans around here." Keiro began, "In fact, I believe every person at that table has their own sets of fans and suitors." She sighed heavenly, "Vegeta, the guy with the flaming hair? You see him? With the glare?"

ChiChi found it hard to force her eyes to leave Goku's laughing face. She tried not to chuckle at the way he was shoving the food in his mouth yet still managed to not spill a single drop. She held back her breath as she watch-

Wait, Keiro spoke of a Vegatable guy. She quickly shook her head and ordered her eyes to look at the other people sitting at the table and immediately found the guy Keiro spoke off. Indeed, right at the head of the table sat a short looking man. His dark hair going up in a flame like style, his dark brows knitted in a frown as his eyes focused only on the plate in front of him.

"He's the best looking of them all if you ask me." Keiro said, "I don't know what it is, something about his attitude. Arrogant, bad boy like and all."

ChiChi couldn't agree though, her eyes were constantly pulled to Goku. Who by now was pulling another plate to his tray and attacked it as if his dear life was depending on it.

"Then there is Krillen, the short bold guy. He's funny and very fast, he's the best baseball player of the entire school. I guess he does have a certain charm about him that a lot of girls find endearing and it's clear for all to see that he loves the attention."

ChiChi had no problems to find Krillen, who was laughing hard at something the guy across him said. "The guy he's talking to is Yamucha, with the long hair? And the nasty scar on his face? He got that in an accident when he was a kid, rumours have it that he had been attacked by a bear when he was a kid. Another rumour says that it was Goku who saved him."

ChiChi's eyes widened yet again, eyeing the dark slice of skin crossing his face. "Goku saved him?"

Keiro nodded, "Yes, Goku is the hero of the school." She spoke eagerly, "He does martial arts and everything! Whenever he's around, a lot of people –myself included- feel safe."

ChiChi blinked, finding the new set of information a bit odd. She didn't feel comfortable looking at the people at the table. If she had to believe anything that Keiro had told her, the people sitting at that table had to be the perfect portrayals of Gods. For some odd reason ChiChi couldn't help but feel like she ended up in a bad high school movie.

With Goku playing the male leading character part. ChIChi shivered, he did have the looks for it.

"Oh and let's not forget about the girls!" Keiro interrupted her thoughts, sure enough two girls joined the males at the table. One girl with long silky blonde hair, thin waist and lean built sat down across of Goku. "That's Juuhachi-gou, the best looking girl of the entire school. And at the same time the scariest if you ask me. You don't want to cross her. I think that Krillen has a crush on her."

The second girl sat down in between Goku and Vegeta. Her blue hair shining brightly even in the shadows. "The blue haired is Bulma Briefs, the richest girl of the entire city, or maybe even the country. Her father is the owner of Capsule Corporation. And of course, the other best looking girl of the school."

ChiChi sighed and turned back to her cold soup, not feeling hungry at all she pushed it aside and turned all of her attention toward the window behind Keiro.

Keiro kept on talking, eating her lunch happily as she mentioned things about her favourite classes. But ChiChi couldn't find the energy to listen to the girl talk, the noise of the students was too loud and the topics of Keiro's one sided conversation weren't interesting enough for ChiChi to pay too much attention to it.

At the other end of the cafeteria, the group of Gods were laughing loudly.

"He fell asleep?!" Krillen laughed, "How do you do that?!"

Goku grinned as he finished his last plate of food, shoving his tray a side. "Don't tell me you've never fallen asleep during one of Mrs. Kiaro's speeches."

"Yes, but if we all would snore as loud as you would. We'd be a bit more careful about falling asleep during class." Bulma said smiling.

"Hey, did you know that there was a new girl at school?" Yamucha suddenly changed the topic, ignoring the uninterested reaction from his friends. "A new girl, who lives in the Mount Paotsu village?" he continued, still no response.

He elbowed Goku, "Also known as the Ox Village?"

This earned his friend's full attention.

"Really?" Goku asked and sat up straight, scanning the cafeteria.

Yamucha nodded eagerly and ignored Vegeta's snort as he joined Goku's search for the new girl. "I hear she grew up in the village, living really close to Ox Mao himself!"

"You're kidding..." Krillen jumped up and turned to search for the girl, "What does she look like?!"

"As usual," Juuhachi-gou spoke turning to Yamucha, "you were badly informed."

"How so? You know more?" Goku asked the blonde, who only smirked in response.

"That Keiro girl has been assigned as her buddy, she was waiting for her to show up this morning. She told me she was waiting for ChiChi Mao." Her smirk turned into a smile of triumph once she saw Goku's reaction to her words.

"Are you telling me..." Goku jumped up from his seat, the chair flew back due to the force of it. "Who is she?!" he practically yelled in excitement.

"Not again..." Vegeta groaned, "Goku! If you're contemplating what I think you're contemplating then for fuck's sake stop!"

Goku's shoulders dropped slightly.

"Why should he stop? He's been pinning to train under the great Ox Mao for years!" Bulma defended.

Vegeta laughed, "The great Ox King my ass!" he spat at the blue girl.

Bulma was about to retort, her angry glare shooting hot daggers at the male teen. But was interrupted by Juuhachi-gou.

"She's with Keiro, on the right side of the cafeteria."

Sure enough, right across from Keiro sat a dark raven haired girl.

"Heh... you would have expected to find a giant!" Krillen commented.

Goku's smile couldn't grow any wider, once his eyes had soaked up the image of the girl's tiny frame he sat back.

"Goku, you have _got_ to talk to her!" Yamucha spoke.

Goku took another large bite from his lunch, "I do?" he asked with his mouth full.

Yamucha looked at him incredulously. "Of course! This might be the chance you were waiting your entire life for dude!"

His friend blinked and downed another huge bite of his lunch, "What do you expect me to do?"

"Be her friend! Woo her, charm her, work your magic! Have her be _our_ friend even. We have to make her feel like she belongs here, that she can trust all of us. Enough to at least invite one of her new found friends to her home. Introduce her to her father and…?"

Krillen laughed at that, "Right, trick a girl into becoming our friend? Use her for her father?"

At this both Goku and Bulma shook their head in union, "That's low even for our standards." Bulma said, "Use another human being to get what Goku wants? And you expect us to just help along? It feels wrong Yamucha."

Juuhachi-gou piped in with her cold voice, "I fail to see what we are needed for. What's in it for us?"

"We all know that this is the break Goku has been waiting for his entire life! I am sure we won't end up hurting her feelings…" Yamucha said.

"That man doesn't have anything that my father couldn't have taught Goku." Vegeta spat at Yamucha his angry eyes shooting daggers at him.

And with that the subject was dropped. Goku continued his eating yet his eyes kept on looking back to the spot where the daughter of the Ox King was sitting. Yamucha sighed in annoyance he knew exactly what was on Goku's mind right now.

And he knew exactly how he could help his best buddy to accomplish a lifelong dream of his. 

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Oh boy, what is going to happen ey? You might be able to guess what's coming up next, but rest assured. There are a whole new set of new things in this version that might (I hope it will) glue your eyes to your screen.

Also, I am trying with all my might to get back at updating my stories on a more regular basis. I have been out of it for more than a year , but intend on not going in that direction again. Please bear with me.

Please review, I'd love to know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n**: Don't you just love it when you start writing a chapter of one of your stories and a waterfall of words appear on the screen? All brought to you by your own pair of hands and ten fingers?

I sure as hell do!

For those who remember the first version might notice the huge plot change (you know, the same one I was telling you about in earlier chapters?) that made me want to write it all over again. I promise you, this is only the beginning.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ, the only characters that I do take credit for 'owning' are the ones who never appeared in DBZ. 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three; Don't make promises you can't keep!<strong>

Of all the things she thought she'd be doing in her second week of school, this was the last thing that came to mind. Nervously sitting in a chair at the principal's office while being forced to watch the angry scowl on the principal's face.

He was pacing back and forth through his musky office, counting his steps and each time he reached the tenth step he would stop and look at her. Only to shake his head and continue the same routine. This had been going on for quite a while now.

She knew she was in trouble. The first day of her second week at school had just passed and she managed to get in to a heap of serious trouble by fighting. ChiChi crossed her arms in a bit of annoyance.

It wasn't as if they didn't deserve it.

The first week of school had already gone by and it had felt as if that was the longest week of her entire teenage life. Each morning she woke up wondering if it was all just a nightmare only to be sadly disappointed that her nightmare was in fact her true life.

And the second she set foot in the school building, her body felt like it was held in a death grip by her own set of a boring uniform similar to the ones everyone were forced to wear. And she still found it hard to believe the necessity of having to carry a heavy loaded school bag around the school for the entire day. She still hadn't figured out how to use the combination code to open the stupid metal locker thing.

ChiChi couldn't stop wondering how in the world she was ever going to last an entire school year like this.

The only thing, or better yet _person_ that seemed to brighten up her school life went by the name of Goku. Each day she could spot him right in the middle of the crowd. His strange hair and handsome face earned her fullest attention and it was hard to keep herself from staring.

On more than one occasion Keiro had caught her staring and after the first five times she caught her staring her 'buddy', with that typical snorting laugh. Made it all but too clear to ChiChi that if ChiChi ever thought she would stand a chance to be with a guy like Goku? She would first have to draw a number. Keiro couldn't even begin to count just how many girls were crushing on the high school stud and waiting for their chance to date him or even as much as talk to him.

But on Thursday morning Keiro's snorting laughter had ebbed away after the sixth time she had caught ChiChi openly staring at Goku and his group of friends. "ChiChi." Keiro spoke using her rare serious tone of voice.

"What?" ChiChi replied a bit shaken.

"I know he's good looking, seriously I do. You are not the first girl to have a huge crush on the guy, hell, I know for a fact that you certainly will not be the last." The look in Keiro's eyes went from looking dead serious to one that was filled with pity.

"But I am telling you now, by the time this guy notices you, hell will have frozen over." She stated.

ChiChi raised an eyebrow, "What?... You mean to say that he's…."

Keiro shook her head vigorously.

"No, I am fairly certain that he is not. He _has_ dated a few girls and I am sure he enjoyed their company while it lasted. But it never did last long and I think he only dated them because Bulma or even Juuhachi-gou gave him a guarantee that it would be fun. You see ChiChi, Goku only has one great love." Keiro sighed, "Everyone knows it and it is time for you to grow aware of this as well."

The raven haired girl felt like she could burst out of her skin, thousands of confusing thoughts ran through her mind. Screaming at her and she somehow could not read any of it. Her heavy heart prepared herself for a huge disappointment while her head was ready to shout at Keiro to just spit it out.

She was taking way too long to finish her speech.

"Well?" she impatiently asked.

"His only love is martial arts." She finally said.

ChiChi's face fell, "_Martial arts?_"

Keiro nodded, "Yup, he's only going to school because he has to, the law forces him. But we all know that each and every single free hour away from school he spends it training. I believe he is planning to enter the Budokai Tournament at the end of this school year."

"Great!"

Just great, ChiChi couldn't believe it. She'd much rather have Goku be gay then this!

"I am so sorry…" Keiro said, the look in her eyes were starting to freak ChiChi out.

ChiChi couldn't begin to tell her how much that only widened her crush. Training? It was _her_ life next to cooking. Entering the Budokai Tournament?

She had been begging her father to let her compete in tournament for as long as she could remember. Though ChiChi took graduating very seriously she still had two other passions in her life. Cooking and martial arts. She was the only kid in her town that practiced martial arts and was often looked at by the people she was surrounded with as some freak.

For who would consider beating one and other up for fun was a good sport? Especially not for girls.

She always thought she was doomed to marry some normal guy who would love her for her cooking and would gladly take her despite her passion for martial arts. Her entire life she never thought she would be able to find a good looking guy to be as much interested in martial arts as she was.

Yet here she stood, standing in the same corridor as the man of her dreams.

Well crap, that did not make things any easier on her.

"I hope you can find it in yourself to forget about him…" Keiro said as she gave ChiChi a tiny shove in the right direction to their next class.

"Yeah…" ChiChi replied.

Forget? Not very likely. Now she was certain she would never stop dreaming about him sweeping her off of her feet. Except that dream, she was certain, would now have another exciting aspect to it. Not only would he sweep her off her feet, they would be locked in a tight and loving embrace moments after their very challenging sparring session.

To be perfectly honest, ChiChi had no aspirations into pursuing her crush. For starters, she had no idea _how_ to do that. And next to that she wasn't certain she'd like the attention she'd receive if she even as much befriended him.

After her second day at school she had already made a promise to herself that she would stay out of the spot light at all costs. ChiChi was certain that the shadows of this school place was the place where she wanted to be, where she belonged. She couldn't bear walking through the schools grounds in the same manner as those Bulma and Juuhachi-gou girls. All eyes on them. The thought alone scarred the crap out of ChiChi.

"Please explain the following to me." The principal's voice immediately drew ChiChi out of her thoughts. "Exactly why, during your second week at school did you think it was necessary for you to start a fight?"

Suddenly she was reminded to why she felt so nervous. The principal was a tiny, bold and middle aged man. His suit a dull colour of grey (or as dull grey can be) as his tie seemed it had been dipped into a large bowl of hot steaming coffee. Despite his clothing he still managed to send out an aura of authority. And his eyes? His eyes reminded her of her father's, the disappointment in them actually managed to crack a thin layer of her shield.

She hated to disappoint people.

"I-I…" she tried to formulate the words, she knew that the 'they had it coming' excuse wouldn't be good enough for him. Although it was the truth.

"I am sorry." She finally mustered after a few long seconds filled with her stammering passed by.

"You'd better be… I expected better from you Ms. Mao." The principal said, by now he had stopped pacing back and forth and stood tall in front of her. Or, as tall as he could make himself to be.

"A young girl with your background should know better than to start a fight with others. Your father told me that you have been practicing martials arts since the first day you were able to walk around. This makes you highly well acquainted with any fighting technique's and your body physique would be at a level way higher than the average teenager at this school."

As if the look of disappointment didn't make her feel worse enough, his speech reminded her exactly why her father always explained that the only times she should be fighting was in self-defence. No matter how she looked at what had happened earlier today, she knew the fight didn't come anywhere near self-defence.

Still she felt like they all deserved it.

After all, he _had_ been looking for a fight the moment their eyes locked across the corridors. He was the one who purposely crashed against Keiro which sent the poor tiny girl flying against the lockers. A loud metallic bang could be heard as he laughed and pointed at Keiro's teary face.

She knew she should have just let it be. Go to Keiro and help her pick up her things and walk away. But at that moment her anger over ruled any reasonable thinking, "What the _hell_ is your problem?!" she yelled at the male teen.

He looked familiar though. As if she had seen him before. Shiny long and not to mention pitch black hair reflecting the corridor lights perfectly. Handsome face, she had to give him that. And piercing blue eyes. His buddies only inches removed from his side. Who, unfortunately for them, didn't hold anything handsome in their features what so ever.

"Well?!" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"Look at this boys." The teen said with a smirk, "We got a feisty one right here!"

ChiChi narrowed her eyes at him but before she could open her mouth to retort, Keiro butted in. "Chi?" she spoke in a tiny voice, "Please, I am okay let's just go."

A gentle push from the tiny blonde was enough to persuade ChiChi to walk away. One look back over her shoulder she could see him standing in the middle of the corridor. His arms crossed and the same cocky smirk on the edge of his lips.

She felt a nasty shudder go through her body.

"Who was that?!" ChiChi demanded, "And why the hell did he push you like that?"

The raven haired teenage girl was still furious. She could not stand people who were able to treat others like that, let alone a girl like Keiro. Who in her turn wouldn't or couldn't harm a fly.

Keiro shrugged her shoulders, "That's Juunana-gou, Juuhachi-gou's evil twin brother."

That would explain a lot.

"He's always been like that. He and his friends are the bullies of the school. Whenever the coast is clear and Goku or Juuhachi-gou are nowhere near in sight they come out of hiding. Teasing, bullying and making sure that people that… well, they just like to play around with people who can't take them on."

ChiChi huffed, "Why haven't I seen them last week?"

Keiro shrugged, "Because they aren't exactly loyal students. They get in to trouble a lot and try to skip school whenever they can. And when they are at school they hang outside. Which, you know, nobody actually minds." She let out a nervous smile.

ChiChi could tell she was still shaking from the fall.

"Are you okay?" she asked Keiro.

Who could only respond in a fake careless matter. Tried to crack up an odd joke ChiChi couldn't recall and laugh. But the usual snorting in her laughter was gone which clearly indicated that she was faking.

"I am not buying it." ChiChi said honestly.

The blonde sighed, "ChiChi?" when her new friend looked at her in wonder Keiro took a deep breath, "Just stay away from them okay? You really don't want to get into a fight with them. I am serious about this."

ChiChi paused for a moment, she was not sure she would be able to stand by the side lines once she was forced to be a witness to their mean antics. "I'll try…" she promised her friend and left it at that.

Little did ChiChi know that it would only take another three hours before she was forced to look on. And she knew right away that she would not be able to keep her promise.

Juunana-gou and his friends had cornered a random male student in the hall ways, she couldn't pick up what they were talking about but it was clear for all to see that they weren't having a nice chit chat about the weather.

ChiChi was working on opening her damned locker, who still refused to give her an easy time to get it to open up. At the same time her eyes were constantly drawn to the three teens, it took all that she had not to walk up to them and stop the threats from coming out.

But the moment one of Juunana-gou's friends had reached out and grabbed the boy by his shoulder, was the moment she lost it. Within a few short seconds she was standing behind them.

"Hey!" she yelled, the crowded corridor momentarily forgotten.

ChiChi couldn't remember much of what happened after that, what she did remember was Keiro trying to get ChiChi away from them by waving and jumping up and down from a safe distance. What she did remember was the look of absolute terror of the boy who still stood in the corner, whose shoulder was still in a painful twitch at the fingers of one of Juunana-gou's friends.

And she very well could remember that smirk, she just had to smack it off of his face.

She also knew that she didn't throw the first punch. And knew that a wave of shock went through the entire school when she did enter the fight against Juunana-gou and his buddies.

The only thought that stood by her while she entered the fight was that Juunana-gou knew how to fight as well. And if it weren't for the fact that his sister showed up, distracting him and giving her a clear shot to knock him out- she probably would have been fighting against him for a while.

Once the fight was over ChiChi turned her eyes from the bodies on the floor, onto the crowd that surrounded them. She noticed Juuhachi-gou glaring at her who seemingly had to be held back by Bulma from not attacking ChiChi.

ChiChi gulped.

Then she noticed the other hundred pair of eyes, right at once she knew her promise to herself of wanting to stay in the shadows the entire year was broken right then and there. Now, everyone knew her name.

Keiro rushed to her side, "We have to leave now." She whispered as she tried to get ChiChi away from the prying, silent eyes. But it was too late.

The principal had arrived and by his side were two teachers, none of them looked pleased. None at all.

And half an hour later, she was sitting in the principal's office. Ready to take on whatever punishment the principal would give her. She secretly had hoped that she would be dispelled.

"I should dispel you." Said the principal.

ChiChi was about to scream in delight. The words 'yes' and 'please' echoing back and forth through her mind. Maybe something good did come out of this after all!

"But I won't."

And gone was the excitement.

"You will however go to detention every Friday afternoon, in total you'll have to endure 20 hours of detention. Next to that I will notify your father and tell him exactly what you have done." He sat down at his desk and took a piece of paper, scribbled something on it and handed it to ChiChi.

She knew it was too good to be true. And she didn't even want to know what her father would say the moment she'd come back home. It won't be pretty, that's for sure.

"You may leave now." The principal said and turned to his computer. No words of goodbye and no warnings, just a cold shoulder was what he was going to give her.

The walk away from the principal office was a long one, she hoped that Keiro would be at her locker. Waiting patiently for her with ChiChi's bag in her hands. Briefly hoping that she would crack up another of one of her lame jokes or maybe even say, "I still think you did a good job." Anything just to ease the pressing feelings of off her shoulder.

So when she looked up to see Keiro indeed standing at the end of the corridor with her school bag in hands, she couldn't help but smile.

But she wasn't smiling back at her.

And ChiChi quickly realized why.

She noticed three distinctive silhouettes standing near Keiro. And due to Keiro's nervous state she was guessing they weren't friendly.

Once she finally reached her friend she turned to see who the owners of said shadows were.

Goku. A bolt of hot electricity flew through her body. Holy crap, he was here and he was looking directly at her. His wide clear eyes shining at her with a smile so sweet it melted her heart away.

"So, did you get dispelled?" came the cold voice of a woman. Luring her eyes away from Goku and landing straight on the face of a very furious looking Juuhachi-gou, Bulma right by her side.

"Uhm… no." ChiChi answered.

"What? You're lucky!" Bulma exclaimed, "Usually if you get into a fight and especially if you're new at the school you'd get suspended or dispelled!"

"Well… I didn't…" ChiChi took her bag from Keiro, thanked her silently and turned back to the other three.

"So…" ChiChi heaved a smile, in the corner of her eyes she could feel Goku watching her every move. He wasn't smiling any more but it felt like his eyes were all over her.

Oh boy. Her heart skipped a beat.

It was way too hard to focus on the tall blonde woman standing across of her.

"You fight extremely well Mao." Said the blonde.

"Well?!" Goku suddenly said, "I haven't seen a good fight like that one in the school corridors in years!" he stepped forward and forced ChiChi to look at him.

She could smell him.

He. Was. That. Close.

Another warm shiver went through her. Heavenly.

"T-thank you." She stuttered silently.

"Stop teasing her so much Juu," Bulma said, "Look at Keiro, she's shaking with fear."

She should wonder why Bulma made that comment, but Goku was still very close and she could still smell him. And she still could for the life of her not move an inch.

"Fine." Juuhachi-gou walked up to ChiChi, "He is my brother and he is an idiot. I have to say that if you hadn't caught him off guard he would have been a bigger challenge for you to fight." She looked at Bulma and rolled her eyes when her blue haired friend seemed to be silently telling her what to say next, "And you have my respect."

"Oh thank Kami!" Keiro exclaimed and dropped herself against the wall. The suspense _was_ killing her.

"Totally agree with Juu. So that's why we were wondering if you and Keiro would like to join us at the Kameé House diner down town for a while?"

And then, right after that scene ChiChi knew that her life was now completely, for a 360 degrees in rotation- turned upside down.

How in the world was she going to stop staring at Goku if he was sitting right next to her the entire time. Better yet, how was she going to hide it?

* * *

><p>To Be Continued… <p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN**: If you were waiting for more G/CC scenes? You'll just have to wait a little longer for the next chapter.

Oh, and Juunana-gou has a bigger role in this story then from what you've gathered in this chapter. I promise, it's a good thing.

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N****:** First of all…. just wow. I would like to thank every single person who has reviewed the last chapter. You have no idea how great it felt to receive so many positive comments on the chapter. It certainly pleased my muses to make sure I create the extra time to spend it on writing.

I would also like to thank the person who has left me a review and pointed out some of the mistakes I had made. It's a shame though, you left the review without revealing your name.

So, some rectifications from the previous chapter:  
>1. Yes, I did mean 'expelled' instead of 'dispelled', I can't believe I didn't even notice that stupid mistake.<br>2. 360 degrees rotation, was meant as someone making a complete rotation and is now looking at his/her surroundings in a blur. So everything is different yet still the same. Turned upside down, was meant to emphasize it. But I realize after your review that it made no sense what so ever… heh, sorry.

But for the comment made about the principal? Him being short, bald and wearing a dull suit that would cry out all certain things except authority? That was my entire point. You wouldn't think much of him when passing him on the street and certainly would not have placed him as the head of a high school filled with raging teenagers. But the odd part to ChiChi in that part of the chapter? Was that when she looked at him, he still made her shut up and respect him. His _aura_ sent out an entire different feel. So a sort of, 'looks can be deceiving' kind of deal?

One of the bad things of posting up a chapter only 30 minutes after you have written its' last sentence? Is that you tend to miss the silly mistakes. I should have waited another night and then read it again the following morning. Sorry for the silly mistakes!

And sorry for making this author notes way too long.

Enjoy the fourth chapter of 'Let's Go Public!'

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own anything in this story that is related to DB/Z.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four; And We Finally Meet<strong>

This was not what Goku had planned to do when he decided to wait for that Mao girl to leave the principal's office. His plan was simple, short and certainly did not have a tinge of drama added to it.

"He's your brother!" Bulma yelled at that point, her voice reaching a volume that made Goku cringe. The hairs on the back of his neck made sure to remind him exactly how much he hated screaming women.

They had by now entered the school building and were heading towards the locker room where they assumed that the Mao girl would be at.

"Of course you don't like it when a girl like her smacks him down like that, but come on" Bulma continued, "You know he probably deserved it! How many times did you have to beat him of off some poor defenceless boy or _girl _even?"

Really, why did he have to be here with them like this right now? His plan, truly, was simple and perfect. Really it _was_. All he had set himself out to do was to just talk to that Mao girl.

He had to after what he had witnessed earlier today. A girl so tiny with a fiery attitude, new at this school and a stranger to every single student that walked around. She saw the confrontation and did not hesitate a single minute to do something about it.

Goku recognized the short girl as the daughter of the Ox King and allowed himself to stand on the side lines and watch what the daughter of the martial arts legend would do.

He wasn't disappointed in what he saw. Not only did she fight off two guys who were twice her size, she had managed to smack of the cocky grin on Juunana-gou's face by one swift blow against his neck. Goku knew that handling out a blow like that without actually killing a person required a lot of knowledge of fighting. Meaning…

This girl knew how to fight.

This girl was the daughter of a legend.

And this girl was definitely someone he was eager to meet.

His grin had never left his face since that moment… well up until the moment Juuhachi-gou and Bulma insisted in joining him on his way to the locker area. Their mission somewhat similar to his.

When Juuhachi-gou did not respond Bulma huffed, "To tell you the truth, I can't even believe you two are related. Twins even! You're like the good twin and he's the bad, the ying-yang. Why is it that it's no big deal for you to just behave despite your training? And why can't he?!"

No matter how many years they had spent as friends, Goku still had a hard time staying clear headed whenever he was alone with these two girls. The topics of their conversations never succeeded into holding Goku's interest long enough to even bother to participate in them.

What was even worse, whenever the topic of Juuhachi-gou's twin brother and his bad boy antics came up in their conversations it always seemed to head in to a very dramatic shouting battle. One in which Bulma did the shouting and Juuhachi-gou would only glare and cross her arms.

To be honest, these conversations always ended up in a fight.

And if there was one thing Goku hated more than hearing women scream? It was two women caught in a verbal fight. He picked up his pace and tried to create as much distance between them and him as he could without catching their attention.

"He has his reasons." was all that Juuhachi-gou said earning a heavy sigh of frustration from her blue haired friend.

'Yup', Goku noted and braced himself. 'Here we go.' slowing down in his pace. He gave up in getting away from them as far as possible. If this was going to be a fight something told him he might as well stick around in case…. things might get ugly.

Knowing Bulma.

Knowing Juuhachi-gou.

"His reasons?!" Bulma shook her head, "No matter what his reasons are, you have to admit that with all the crap he has been into-" she was silenced when Juuhachi-gou's raised her hand. Her eyes closed and teeth clenched.

"I know Bulma, you do not have to remind me how much of an ass my brother is. Nonetheless, he and I follow the same training under our father's former sensei. Watching him fail like that…." she hesitated a few seconds. It seemed to Goku that she was choosing her words very carefully, "I still think she did not win in a fair play. She took advantage of a weak moment and knocked him down. Nothing is more humiliating than that." Juuhachi-gou crossed her arms.

Bulma held back a breath. Goku could see the thin line on her face where her mouth used to be. She was obviously holding back an anger tantrum, or he figured she was fighting hard to hold it back because he could clearly see her shaking all over. Fists clenched and eyebrows in a tight frown.

"Goku?" Bulma said in a very un-Bulma-like voice.

He almost yelped.

"Please tell me that what that Mao chick did wasn't foul play."

"Hey…" Goku laughed uneasy, "Leave me out of this."

Bulma shook her head, "No, you of all people would know! Please remind our dear friend that what that Mao girl did was play fair. He wasn't focused and like any other opponent, she took advantage of that."

Goku only nodded, _very_ carefully.

"See?!" Bulma nearly screamed and Goku flinched.

"Even Goku says so! Tell me Juuhachi-gou, if you were in her shoes, would you have waited for him to pay attention?"

The blonde only mumbled something.

"So be honest! You are not just a tad bit pissed off that Juunana-gou, who had the same training as you got knocked down so easily. It wasn't just humiliating to him but to you as well!"

Goku didn't want to wait for Juuhachi-gou's answer, especially not when they had finally reached the corner of the locker room. At the end stood Keiro who was completely unaware of the three heading towards her.

"We're here!" he yelled in relief earning a surprised cry from Keiro.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" he grinned and stopped.

"W-what are you doing here?" Keiro asked.

Goku peered around the corner of the corridor, his eyes landing straight on the closed door of the principal's office.

"Y-you're not…. goingtohurt her… are you?" Keiro said in barely a whisper. Clearly she was terrified to find them here.

Goku quickly turned back to look at her, his back against the corner wall. "Why would we want to do that?"

"No, we're not going to hurt anyone!" Bulma said cheerfully, elbowing her friend the moment the words left her mouth.

"Right Juu?"

The blonde glared at her best friend, "Speak for yourself."

Keiro gulped as she noted the angry scowl on Juuhachi-gou's face.

"Haha, don't worry!" Bulma said in an overly cheery voice, "Your friend won't get hurt, I promise."

Yet her reassuring words had no effect on Keiro, Juuhachi-gou's glare made sure of that. So when the door knob of the principal's office clicked open, echoing through the empty corridor Keiro jumped up only slightly. Her hands clutching on the back pack she was holding in front of her.

The girl was terrified as her eyes kept on starring at the person walking toward them. They could hear the footsteps coming closer and Goku lost complete interest in what his friends were doing. He could barely stop himself from jumping around the corner and loudly say, "Hi!".

_Barely. _

When the dark haired girl finally reached Keiro she hesitantly turned to look at Goku and his friends.

It was a brief moment where their eyes had met and Goku strangely enough felt a loud thump against his chest. It caused a strange sensation to whirl around in the pit of his stomach, something told him it had nothing to do with the fact that he had not eaten for over an hour.

Her dark eyes were uncertain yet he couldn't help but grin at the girl in front of him. Almost as if he had to do his outmost best to make sure the uncertainty left her.

"So, did you get expelled?" came Juuhachi-gou's voice which immediately caught the girls' attention.

"Uhm… no." the girl mumbled. Her voice tiny.

"What? You're lucky!" Bulma exclaimed, "Usually if you get into a fight and especially if you're new at the school you'd get suspended or expelled!"

This was the moment he had to say something, anything! But words escaped him and he found himself looking at the girl with a dumbfounded feeling. He had to say something right? 'Think Goku, _think_!'

"Well… I didn't…" the Mao girl took her bag from Keiro, whispered a 'thank you' and turned back to look at Juuhachi-gou and Bulma.

"So…" she took a deep breath and showed an uneasy smile. She didn't look at him but he couldn't really take his eyes off of her. He had a feeling she was about to leave and this prompted his mind to think of _something_ to say.

Then, as if Juuhachi-gou had noticed his inner struggle, she came to his rescue. "You fight extremely well Mao.".

"Well?!" Goku's mouth acted before he could think, "I haven't seen a good fight like that one in the school corridors in years!" he was rewarded with her eyes locking straight into his, before he even realized it he had stepped up to her. He noted how tiny she really was when he looked down on her and she had to look up.

She was nervous.

He wondered why.

"T-thank you." she said, her voice barely a whisper.

The weird sensation in the pit of his stomach seemed to intensify with him standing so close to her and her wide eyes staring straight up into his. He smiled yet at the same time made a mental note that whatever was happening in the pit of his stomach at that moment, was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

"Stop teasing her so much Juu," Bulma spoke up, "Look at Keiro, she's shaking with fear."

"Fine." Juuhachi-gou said and stepped up toward the girl whose eyes seemed to hold Goku's in a firm grip. "He is my brother," Juuhachi-gou continued, destroying the eye contact. The girl turned to Juuhachi-gou, "I have to say that if you hadn't caught him off guard he would have been a bigger challenge for you to fight."

Juuhachi-gou hesitated, "And you have my respect."

"Oh thank Kami!" Keiro exclaimed and dropped herself against the wall behind her.

Goku knew Bulma had won the previous argument she and Juuhachi-gou were having moments before. Despite the fact that the odd well… _thing _that transpired between him and the girl in front of him had been clouding his mind entirely. He still couldn't help but wonder exactly what made Juuhachi-gou change her mind and give the girl her respect.

"Totally agree with Juu. So that's why we were wondering if you and Keiro would like to join us at the Kameé House diner down town for a while?" Bulma asked.

Once again the girl hesitated and if it weren't for her friend Keiro she probably would have said no, an answer that would force Goku into finding another excuse to get a chance to talk to her.

"We would love too, right ChiChi?!" Keiro exclaimed.

Goku acted quickly and took ChiChi's bag from her shoulder, "You sure would, right ChiChi?" he asked with a grin on his face.

He noticed the blush covering her cheeks and at that moment Goku couldn't help but to feel victorious.

And that's when they all left. Climbing aboard of Bulma's insanely large car and took off toward the centre of Satan City. With Bulma behind the wheel they were damn well nearly flying across the road. ChiChi looked on in terror to the road in front of them. Her hands gripping on everything solid she could find.

Goku, sitting right beside her grinned.

"You'll get used to that." he commented on Bulma's driving style. "She's actually the best driver you would ever meet. She hasn't caused any crashes!"

"Yet." came the bored voice of Juuhachi-gou from the front passenger seat. Bulma only laughed.

A faint, nervous laugh from his right proved that Keiro was still with them. But her face which was as pale as snow didn't seem to be placed at ease, neither was ChiChi's.

A sharp and long turn to the left caused his shoulder to bump up against ChiChi, pressing his entire weight against her. "Sorry!" he yelped and tried to push himself off of her. And just when he seemed to straighten himself, another turn caused ChiChi to crash against him. She shrieked and Goku only laughed as he watched how ChiChi frantically tried to pull herself off of him.

Keiro's muffled cry from behind him forced Goku to reposition both him and ChiChi. Just when they were all sitting straight again they heard Bulma mumble, "Stupid roundabouts."

Another swift and insanely sharp turn around a corner, Bulma quite literally threw her car on the parking lot of the Kameé House diner. ChiChi seemed to frantically be looking for the lock which held the seatbelt tightly. Hurriedly she freed herself from its tight hold and threw the car door open. Throwing herself out of the car, clearly out of breath.

"That, that…. that was-" she panted as Bulma came to her side.

"Oh hush, you're here aren't you?"

ChiChi looked up at her with wide eyes as she watched how Bulma threw her blazer in the back of her car. Shut the car doors and locked them. Her tiny purse in one hand she walked away with a small wave.

"Is she the one who will be driving me back home?" she asked to no one in particular.

"You want me to drive you back instead?" Goku asked. ChiChi had not expected him to be standing behind her. At least her jump of surprise told him this much.

"You.. you would?" she asked while the blush came back to her cheeks.

Goku shrugged, "I have a capsule car with me, so I'd be happy to!"

She smiled and this time it didn't look like an uncertain smile.

"You coming ChiChi?" Keiro called who stood at the door opening of the diner.

"Yes!" ChiChi quickly said and took off. Goku following their lead.

As soon as Goku closed the door behind him he was greeted by a cheerful cheer from his old friends. Krillen and Yamucha mostly, who yelled his name from the left end of the diner, "What the hell took you so long?!"

"Laaaadies!" a voice belonging to none other than Master Roshi interrupted. He was the owner of the diner whp had caught Goku's immediate attention. The old short man with long beard leaned far over the counter, his wide grin gleaming at ChiChi and Keiro.

"Haven't seen the likes of you around here before!" the old man grinned to which both ChiChi and Keiro stepped aside.

"Stop harassing our customers ya old idiot!" a scratchy female voice called from the kitchen, "You'll chase of another set of our customers!"

"Don't tell me what to do woman!" the old man yelled to the back but his eyes never leaving the two girls.

"Hiya Roshi," Goku greeted and placed his hand on ChiChi's back. Pushing her gently toward the round table at which his friends were seated.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't get out much." he said in a whisper.

"Why am I not surprised?" ChiChi replied as she and Keiro joined the others at their table.

"Lunch! Give these two ladies fifty per cent discount on whatever the hell they order!" the old man yelled as the three teens walked away.

Yamucha and Krillen both looked on eagerly at the raven haired girl sat down across of them.

"Maaaooo…." Krillen said doing a poor impression of a cat. Yamucha snickered only prompting Krillen to continue. But before he could make a sound Juuhachi-gou's hand stopped him by smacking him on the back of his head.

"Hey!" he yelled and turned to the blonde, "No need to hit me!"

Juuhachi-gou only glared and sat down next to him.

Goku laughed at that as he took of his jacket and threw it on the back of his seat, sitting down next to ChiChi.

"So where is Vegeta?!" Keiro asked in a bit too eager voice.

"Why you ask?" Bulma asked while crossing her arms and legs.

"Heh… just curious…. doesn't he usually hang out with you?" Keiro rubbed the palm of her hands over her knees.

Bulma glared into thin air, "Vegeta doesn't _always_ hang out with us. He thinks he has better things to do and all that."

"Oh…" Keiro said trying hard not to sound too disappointed.

"And what would our lovely customers like to order?" a very much needed distraction coming from the sweet voice of Lunch the waiter.

He had no idea how hungry he was until that moment. "Yes!" he nearly jumped from his seat and turned to Lunch who was eagerly waiting for his order. A pen in one hand and a bloc note in the other.

"I'll have the second and eighth menu, two rounds please." Goku said, calling out his usual order.

"Alright! Same drinks as usual?"

Goku nodded and then turned to ChiChi and Keiro, "Anything you'd like to order? It's on me!"

ChiChi beamed at him, "Thank you." she said and took the card, "I'd like the hamburger please." she said after carefully examining the card. Keiro ordered the same.

"Alright, be back in a jippy!" the blue bouncy haired girl said and took off into the direction of the kitchen. "Baba!" they heard her scream from the kitchen, "Goku's usual order and two hamburgers!".

"That old fool better not be taking fifty per cent off of those two hamburgers!" Baba's old voice yelled back.

"I am the fricking owner of this joint! If I want to give a discount to my new customers then they damn well will have a fricking discount!" Old Master Roshi yelled from his seat behind the bar.

A few cussing words were thrown back and forth.

When the yelling finally stopped the group of teens seemed to be silent for a while, "Thank you Goku, you're too kind." Keiro said trying to break it.

"You forgot one thing!" Yamucha piped in, "Roshi did say that everything you order is fifty per cent off."

"Yeah he is only taking advantage of that. Trying to look cool." Krillen added.

Goku hung his head low, "Thanks a lot." he mumbled.

"I am sure he would have done the same even if he didn't have fifty per cent off." Keiro said matter of factly.

"How'd you know?" Juuhachi-gou's cold voice snapped.

Keiro kept her mouth shut after that.

Another silence followed this time forcing Krillen to speak up, "Sooooo, ChiChi isn't it?" he said turning to the raven haired girl.

She nodded, "Yes."

"We haven't been introduced properly!" Yamucha butted in, "The name is Yamucha and the bold one is Krillen."

ChiChi smiled, "Nice to meet you." when the silence seemed to take over yet again, ChiChi opened her mouth to speak.

"So you all come here often?"

"Yes." Goku answered and turned to her, an easy smile on his face, "Master Roshi there, believe it or not, used to train us."

Given by the size of her eyes Goku knew she was surprised. He sat up straight and quickly began to tell the tale of how he and his friends had found their former sensei. At the tender age of eight, Yamucha, Krillen and Goku had set out to find the legendary martial artist that was the old man Roshi and found him at this very diner.

"We joke around a lot actually." Yamucha filled in, "After five years of intense training the training had ended. But we just couldn't refuse to say our goodbye's to the old man and his hag of a sister. They both own this place."

"No we don't!" the old man yelled from the back, "My sister works for me! I keep telling you and _her_ that!"

Yamucha ignored him and continued, "After that we met Vegeta and his father at the junior Budokai Tournament."

"You each competed in the Budokai Tournament?!" ChiChi gasped. She sat up straight and practically bounced of her seat.

"Yup! Juuhachi-gou and her brother entered as well!" Krillen answered her eager question. "The junior division that is."

"No way…" ChiChi's jaw nearly dropped down to the floor.

"You sound surprised?"Juuhachi-gou asked.

ChiChi quickly shook her head, "No, no, no I am not surprised that you entered. I am just… you have no idea how much I begged my father to let me enter the Junior tournament."

"Why wouldn't he let you?" Bulma asked.

ChiChi sat back with a sigh, "He didn't really say, he just didn't want me to."

There was a thrill going through Goku's body at that moment. The look on ChiChi's face, the way she nearly jumped from her seat the moment the Budokai tournament was mentioned. He had a funny feeling that this girl sitting right beside him was going to be playing a huge part in his life from this moment on.

The thought of what that role was going to be was everything but clear to him. But he knew he was certainly going to enjoy it.

"You know…" Goku began, "There's always this year's tournament."

ChiChi nodded, her blush and uncertainty had now completely vanished. "I know, I will turn eighteen at the end of next month. So I should be allowed to enter." but she sighed, "Not sure my father would like that though."

"Not trying to set you up against your father… but… you'll be eighteen." Bulma said, "Officially, you know, as by law. You're free to do whatever you want."

ChiChi nodded and sighed, "I know…"

Goku opened his mouth to speak but his words had disappeared entirely when Lunch arrived bringing three hot steamy plates filled with the delicious food at their table. His hunger had taken over.

"The rest will come shortly." Lunch said quickly before Goku launched himself toward the food.

"You'd better be faster at eating those burgers ladies." Yamucha informed ChiChi and Keiro. "He'll be done in no time and would probably snatch the food from your plates before you can even say amen."

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:I know! Toooooo long. Sorry, couldn't help myself.

Tried my out most to keep Goku in character as much as I can. Hope I succeeded!

Please review, my muses would be forever grateful!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** HIIIIII! Holy crap I am late with this chapter. Hadn't updated this story since April this year! But it's better than not updating for an entire year… right?!

Thank you so, so, so terribly much for all of your lovely reviews. If I had the time on my hands right now, I would actually reply to all of them. Maybe when time allows it I will. So please keep them coming! I love to hear what you think of this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything else related to it. Seriously, I don't even have an action figure. Still breaks my heart till this day.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five; Fear of driving...<strong>

"Papa, _papa.._" ChiChi seemed to try hard to not yell at the loud booming voice yelling at her through Bulma's phone. "I know! I shouldn't have done that!" she said in a loud voice as she turned her back towards the rest of the group. Quickly she walked down the diner and kept on speaking in a hushed voice.

"Someone seems to be a bit over protective…" Bulma whispered clearly bored. Her best friend sighed and turned her head to the window.

"Hey…" Yamucha whispered to Goku, leaning towards him.

"What?" he said a little too loudly.

Yamucha flinched and quickly held his finger in front of his own lips, "So, are you still going through with the plan?"

When Goku didn't respond Yamucha took a quick look around. Krillen was vigorously playing a game on his phone on Yamucha's right. Juuhachi-gou's blue eyes were still locked on whatever was outside while seated next to Krillen. Then Yamucha's head finally turned to look at Bulma, sitting directly across of Juuhachi-gou at the far end of the table.

Their blue haired and very bored friend was inspecting her manicured nails, oblivious to the hushed voice of Yamucha.

"You know… abou-… argh, never mind." Yamucha continued in a whisper, "You know what I mean. Just a word of advice?"

Being the clueless and curious guy he had always been, Goku leaned forward and listened carefully,

"Whatever you do. Take it slow, you only got one shot at this." Yamucha finished with a straight face. Then lazily leaned back on his seat with his arms crossed behind his head.

Puzzled, "Okay…" Goku leaned back on his own seat and eyed his friend oddly. Typical Yamucha he supposed. Giving advice at any given time of the day, wanted or not.

However, after letting the words sink in, it suddenly dawned on Goku what Yamucha's words of advice meant.

He was talking about ChiChi!

Maybe Yamucha noticed the eagerness Goku had going on about him the entire time they were with ChiChi at this diner.

At first there was a constant awkward silence. It wasn't until Keiro stood to leave when this awkwardness vanished.

ChiChi only asked one question, one he couldn't remember now. But what he did remember how quickly the silence had disappeared.

For two hours straight Yamucha, Krillen and Goku told the exciting tales of their childhood adventures together. Occasionally Bulma butted in with a bright smile accompanied by loud laughter as they brought up her first meeting with Master Roshi two years ago. Juuhachi-gou even filled in a few gaps when they began to talk about the tournament where they had met.

Though Goku knew, sharing the stories of his treasured childhood wasn't what made him this eager. It wasn't until the first few fights of the tournaments were brought up when ChiChi's entire body seemed to spike up. Her questions about every fight, every move and everyone's techniques came spilling out. Her wide bright eyes shining at each and every single one of them.

Eager might not be the right word to describe what Goku had been feeling at that moment and up until now he hadn't given it too much thought. He turned to look at ChiChi standing in the back of the diner. Her back facing them as she continued to speak in a hushed voice.

Then again, he didn't know exactly how to describe what he had felt when she responded the way she did at hearing about the tournament. All he knew that those big shiny eyes seemed to do something funny to him.

He felt… he felt energetic.

"Hey Goku, you alright?" Krillen asked.

"Huh?" he turned to look at his bald best friend, "What do ya mean?" he asked him.

His friend grinned at him, eyes looking back and forth between Goku and ChiChi.

"Hah, never mind!" the grin never left Krillen's face.

"Sorry about that." came ChiChi's voice, Goku shot up straight from his seat throwing the metal chair on the tiled floor of the diner. A metal clashing sound echoed through the otherwise empty diner which earned his friends' full attention.

Knowing smiles were everywhere.

"For what?" he asked, ignoring the sounds of snickering and chuckles coming from his friends.

ChiChi smiled shyly at him, "My father, he can be…"

"Overprotective?" Bulma finished for her and stood up. ChiChi nodded and held out her phone.

Bulma chuckled, "It's not surprising, guessing from where you grew up I can only imagine a father worrying about his daughter staying out this late."

"Thank you for letting me borrow your phone." ChiChi said but Bulma was quick to wave that off.

"Any time!" she replied cheerfully and took the phone, Juuhachi-gou stood up as well. "It was fun talking to you ChiChi, you want me to drive you home?" Bulma asked.

ChiChi's eyes widened in shock, "I…uh…"

"That's okay Bulma, I'll drive her back home." Goku piped in. He grinned after hearing ChiChi sigh in relief.

That same -Goku decided he was going to hate from now on- knowing smile crept up on Bulma's face. "Of course you will Goku." she said in a cheerful voice. Waving at everybody she followed Juuhachi-gou who had already left the diner without saying a word.

"Ready?!" Goku asked, his voice a little too loud.

ChiChi nodded with a smile, "Yes,… uhm, thank you." she said turning to Yamucha and Krillen. Both male teens looked at her with wide grins.

"No thank _you_! Was great having you here!" Yamucha responded which made ChiChi smile.

Goku turned to grab both their bags and headed towards the exit. He could hear her light footsteps following him.

"See ya tomorrow Chi!" Krillen yelled and waved.

"Bye!"

And then they were alone. Goku heard the metal doors of the diner shutting with a loud metallic click behind him. Turning around he was greeted by ChiChi's bright smile as she stood beside him. He couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face.

They silently stood in the darkness of the evening with the sounds of the vibrant city life in the background.

"So…" ChiChi said, wrapping her arms around her body.

"So." Goku repeated.

ChiChi chuckled, motioning with her head towards the parking lot. "You said you were going to drive me home?".

"Oh right!" he laughed and reached for his bag and pulled out an orange labelled number seven capsule. Pushing the button he dropped the capsule on the ground. In mere seconds the capsule popped releasing a cloud of smoke with a loud poof. The cloud of smoke quickly disappeared and in its place came a tiny round, orange hover car.

ChiChi looked at the car. "It's not much…" he said when she didn't say anything. He walked towards it and opened the backseat doors. Tossing their bags in them he turned to look back at her, "But it gets me where I need to go."

She smiled, "I like it." she said, walking around the car and opening the door.

He beamed at this, "Thanks! So do I!" he said, remembering the reaction of his friends when he first showed them the car. They all laughed and refused to drive in it. Which he didn't mind to be honest, Goku wasn't a huge fan of driving only giving him the perfect excuse of not having to use his driving skills.

Besides, he preferred to fly without the help of a metal contraption.

Not long after Goku had typed in ChiChi's home address on the Capsule Corp GPS station, pushed a few more buttons and had the car up and running, lazily zooming over the roads of Satan City.

There was a long silence between them as the lights of the city passed them by. ChiChi was fumbling with something on her lap. And just when Goku turned his face to look at her, she chose to do the same. One glance from her was it all it took for Goku to grin. She smiled shyly and quickly averted her eyes towards the road ahead.

His grin turned into a smile when he had seen that familiar shade of red brushing her cheeks. Deciding the silence had taken too long he cleared his throat, "So, you haven't told us much about your life."

ChiChi shrugged her shoulders, looking down on her lap she replied, "There isn't much to tell really."

"No?"

She shook her head, "I lived at home, was home schooled and then my father felt that it was time for me to go out."

Goku quirked up an eyebrow, "Really? Your father wanted you to go out on more dates?"

"N-no!" she stammered, "To go outside of the village I mean."

"Oooh…"

She smiled, "Nothing as adventurous and exciting happened to me when I was growing up. Just a normal simple life at home. No worries… and no adventures."

"So you were unhappy?" Goku asked, earning a surprised look from her.

"No.. no, not at all." she replied, "I… actually liked my life."

Goku was clearly confused, "But you said nothing exciting happened."

She sighed at that, "Well, nothing as exciting as your adventures. But I was still happy. My father made sure I wouldn't be bored. I mean I didn't have friends but I did have enough to keep me busy. I love to cook and-"

"Cook?!" Goku interrupted her with an excited yell.

"Yeah?"

"Oh boy, you can cook?! You can fight AND you can cook?!"

ChiChi laughed, "Yes I can."

"You're the perfect girl to have ever walked the face of the Earth! Man, I can't wait to taste your food!" he said eagerly not truly paying attention to the road. His grip on the wheel tightened even more due the excitement and through this, he never heard the wheel snap.

But ChiChi did. Her eyes widened as she looked at his hands, "Goku?!"

"What?" he looked at the wheel and held the object up in the air. "Oh…"

ChiChi screamed as suddenly their car was zooming over the road straight into the upcoming traffic. Bright car lights flew towards them, "Here!" Goku yelled and grabbed ChiChi's arm, "Move your leg on to the pedal!" he ordered.

"What?!" she screamed but Goku didn't wait to answer and smashed through the car window, hoisting his body out of the car. "Goku?! What the!" ChiChi clumsily scrambled towards the driver seat as she watched in horror how Goku climbed on top of the car, slid down the wind shield and yelled.

"Whatever you do, don't let go of the pedal until I tell you!" The upcoming traffic hardly had enough time to avoid collision as their car flew across the road.

"You're crazy!" she screeched and screamed when a truck came zooming by barely in time to avoid the tiny orange hover car. But Goku had his back faced towards her, stood up straight on top of the hood and with one quick jump manoeuvred his body in front of the car.

"Goku!" she screamed in horror only to be silenced as she suddenly felt the car lifting forward. Her foot releasing the pedal as she watched on in absolute terror how Goku's hands were gripping the nose of the car and without effort lifted the car up from the road.

"Hold on!" Goku yelled at her through the loud traffic noises exploding around them and suddenly he jumped up and flew away with the car balancing on his hands.

ChiChi's large eyes stared at his face, gripping onto the dashboard after her body had been launched forward. As if nothing unusual had happened Goku flew through the air all the while holding the car by its nose.

Once he found a proper place to land away from the busy roads of Satan City, Goku placed the car on the ground and laughed nervously.

Well… now he'll have a lot of explaining to do.

"Hey Chi?" he called for the stunned girl staring at him, she didn't move.

Great…

He carefully walked towards the door of the driver's seat and noticed that her eyes were still glued on the nose of the car.

"Y-you… you flew." she said breathlessly.

"Uhm… yeah… how about that." he laughed nervously, "Are you alright?" he asked.

ChiChi's wide eyes turned into an angry pair of dark orbs as she whipped her head towards him, "Am I alright?! Am I ALRIGHT?!" she screamed. Goku winced and jumped back.

She threw the door open and jumped out.

"You broke the steering wheel, then jumped out of the fricking MOVING car and then, and THEN you just flew us out of there?!" she yelled at him.

Goku gulped hard, "Well, I guess I'll have to explain that part to ya huh?"

"Ya THINK?!" she screamed and he jumped back a second time, "How is that even possible?! You flew Goku, YOU FLEW!"

Goku just stared at her with wide eyes, "Yeah…"

"How is that even possible?! People can't fly Goku! And then the steering wheel?! And, and, and you lifted the car with me in it?! How the hell did you do that?!"

Gulping hard Goku held his hands out in a sorry attempt to calm her down, "Now, ChiChi, if you'll just let me explain…"

She crossed her arms, "You'd better!"

He laughed uneasy, "I uhm… well, I have been able to fly for a while now. So does Yamucha, Krillen, Juuhachi-gou and her brother." he counted the number of his friends on his fingers, "Oh yeah! So does Vegeta, his father was the one who taught us. It's really easy, you know."

She raised an eyebrow, "Easy? Easy?! If it were that easy, then everybody would be able to do it!"

That was true, "Well… it's a secret. We're not supposed to fly in public."

"And what about you lifting the car up?! And the steering wheel?! Nobody can be that strong!"

Goku looked at her puzzled, "Well, I am…"

She held back a breath, which told Goku she was close to losing her temper yet again.

"Okay, I am sorry! I didn't mean to scare you or freak you out. I… am just that strong. Spent a lot of years in training and all that…"

"I trained my entire life… I am still not able to lift a car." she said.

"Yeah… well… I can." he replied, although the truth was begging to come out of him at that moment. Something inside him warned him not to tell too much. She already had a lot of information to process at the moment.

She remained silent for a few long minutes. Eyeing him suspiciously which made Goku extremely nervous.

"Why didn't you or your friends tell me?" she finally asked. Her voice a lot more calm.

"Just like you said, people don't fly Chi." he answered honestly, "They'd be over us like, like… bees on honey!" he tried to explain.

She let out a deep breath, "You scared me Goku…" she finally said and Goku felt a sudden surge of relief when he saw the soft features of her face return.

"I am sorry." he said truthfully.

"I am guessing I should not tell a soul about this?" she asked. After Goku's nod she turned to the car and walked towards it.

Goku watched her every move, from the way she was trying to calm her nerves down to the turn of her head. Inspecting the nose of the car, which was now all dent up.

"So, you're very strong." she finally said with her back still faced towards him, "So strong that sometimes you can't even control it and something like this happens."

Goku remained silent.

"You fought in the tournament and won." she continued.

Goku nodded.

Then she turned around with a faint smile on her face, "Are you…. are you some kind of Super Man or something?"

Goku laughed, hard. "I have been called a number of things Chi, but Super Man isn't one of them."

She chuckled and walked up towards him, the same faint smile on her lips.

"I am still angry with you though, you should have kept your eyes on the road."

He frowned at that, he didn't want her to be angry with him. "I am sorry, I am in control most of the time. Hardly lose focus. Just-," he smiled at her, "Just lost my focus when I looked at you."

At this she blushed and looked away. He knew she wasn't angry with him anymore.

"Hey Chi?" he asked.

Looking up at him he closed the distance between them, "If you'll let me… I can fly you home."

ChiChi's eyes widened, "F-fly?!"

"Yeah and don't worry about getting cold up in the skies, I'll keep you warm!" he said. Not waiting for her reply he ran towards the car, took out their bags and held them out to her.

She was blushing wildly now, "Hey you okay?" Goku asked her when she turned her face away from him.

"N-no… well, yes, but-" she looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes. "I am just getting used to the whole flying and lifting cars up thing… and, now you'll" she mumbled the last part in such a low voice, Goku didn't catch that.

"If you think I'll let you fall," he said and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I won't."

She looked at him with that same pair of wide eyes, "I know you won't." she said and smiled at him.

He grinned at this, "Then shall we?"

She nodded and he gently lifted her off her feet into a cradling position. Before lifting off he turned to look down at her, "I'm better able to keep you warm like this." he said in a soft voice.

"I don't mind." the girl replied.

And with that, he held her close as he shot of from the ground and flew up into the evening sky.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** I, as you might be as well, am slightly disappointed to find that this chapter is only 8 pages long. Sorry about that, but rest assured. What I have in mind for the next update (might) make up for it! XD

And this time I won't take another five to six months to update this story. Once again, sorry for the long wait and see ya next time! XD

Review please?! Best. Fuel. Ever.

TaTa!


End file.
